


Claims

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), King of Otoko - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Banter, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bed conversation between yakuza boss and his right arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claims

The black-haired man raised an eyebrow.  
His deputy was fast asleep, judging from his light snore.  
Gnocchi kneeled beside the worn out futon and bent above the sleeping body underneath.

 _\- Chim?_  
  
No answer. He shook Chimney's body, until the latter cracked one eye open.  
  
_\- ... mmh... boss? Wassup?_  
  
\- Move - Gnocchi ordered _\- I'm sleeping in your bed._  
  
Chimney sat up, cursing under his breath as some sharp pain hit him on his lower back; groggy-eyed and shivering from head to toe, he was nevertheless ready to stand up and leave the warm bed, but Gnocchi pulled him backwards, looking puzzled.  
  
_\- Where do you think you’re going?!_  
\- I’ll take the shift. If you're claiming my futon, I suppose I'll go and exchange shift with Bergamot.  
\- Are you nuts?! I never said you can leave the bed!

It was Chimney's turn to look puzzled.  
_\- … sorry?_  
  
\- I said I'm sleeping with YOU in YOUR bed! - Gnocchi boldly confirmed.  
Chimney blinked several times, yawning.  
_\- With 'sleeping' you mean-_  
\- I mean sleeping, you moron! I wouldn't have taken the bother to wake you up, should I have been coming here to snatch some sex from you!

Chimney flushed some kind of pink, but was always able to hide it.  
_\- But... why, then?_  
\- Why what? What's the matter with you today?! - Gnocchi snarled.  
_\- My bed isn't that comfortable. Why-  
\- Fuck - _ Gnocchi hissed _\- And move!_

**

Under the blanket, Gnocchi turned on his right side, facing a sighing Chimney.  
_\- Why are you not sleeping yet, boss?  
\- I could ask you the same, couldn't I?_

Chimney let one hand run through his own messy hair.  
_\- I'm not as used as you are regarding bed sharing, boss. I tend to sleep alone, on my own._  
\- I missed your sarcasm in the last few hours, Chim.  
\- Anytime.  
  
\- Next time I won't even ask. I’ll just sneak in.  
\- Fine.  
  
\- Why do you allow me to do it anytime?  
Chimney turned to look at him.  
_\- What do you mean? Boss me around?_  
Gnocchi elbowed him.  
_\- Sleeping with you._  
\- Oh. Well, it's not anytime, it happens to be just our first time in here.  
Gnocchi elbowed him again.  
_\- Sleeping with you MEANING having a fuck! -_ Gnocchi growled _\- Why do you allow me to? You're no weak one, you could refuse and beat me around in any moment._

Chimney took his time to swallow the harsh, blunt question.  
_\- Why should I? You're my boss -_ he breathed out _\- it' okay. You order me out, I do whatever thing you ask me._  
\- This make no sense. Should I ask you to die for me, would you do it?  
\- I'd certainly do it. You don’t even have to ask.  
\- You're this stupid? What should I do afterwards, Chim? What should I do without you covering my back?  
  
Chimney did not answer.  
  
_\- Should I ask you to top and fuck me, would you do it?_  
Chimney glared at him.  
_\- I'm sorry boss, I could never-_  
\- So you're a liar!  
\- I'm no liar, but you're the boss, not me! I just take orders.  
\- You did not, when you kicked away that Yamashiro-gumi guy who was tailing me around without me noticing. You did not, when you did brilliant with our men against the Tenshiro-gumi while I was busy with the fucking Suzuki boss.  
And you did not even when you moaned and asked me to fuck you thrice yesterday morning.  
So what, Chimney? You might like pretending you're a puppet, when you're clearly not. And I've known that for a long time, haven't I? - he said, eyes flaring.

Chimney swallowed hard, and did not reply immediately.  
_\- I'll just do what you expect me to do -_ he stated, calm and collected.  
_\- Even the fucking part?_  
\- I might have gone a little out of the play, yet it was very clear to me you were expecting me to beg for a third time in a row.  
You were the one who made me long for it, so I asked - Chimney said, eyes narrowing and lips playing a mischievous smile for his boss only.

Gnocchi smirked.  
_\- I've liked this side of you since the very beginning, Chim. Modest, silent, assertive, rocking Chimney. I like-_  
\- Stop it - Chimney suddenly exhaled, breathing hard _\- I cannot have you say something this ridiculou-_  
\- This is not ridiculous - Gnocchi insisted - _This is the truth. That's why I am just sleeping here with you. It's fine for me, Chim. Staying with you, the way I am._  
  
He did not tear away his gaze from his deputy, who might have looked fierce and ashamed at the same time, in the lowered lit room of his, yet he did not look away.  
_\- It took a lot for me to realise that, but truth is you're fine for me, Chimney -_ he repeated _\- way more than fine._  
\- I'm afraid you might be very wrong, boss. I’m no-  
\- Just so you know, I am WAY more stubborn than you - Gnocchi said _\- you will never have me pull back._  
\- I might have had an idea so far - Chimney replied.

Gnocchi propped himself on one elbow and bent, his nose just inches from Chimney's long one, breathing into each other's breath.  
_\- ... Don't -_ Chimney whispered, but Gnocchi was not about to listen, nor to agree. He bent further and clasped his mouth open, taking in Chimney's lower lip and sucking it roughly.  
  
He heard his lover moan and surrender, and the following moment Chimney was obediently responding to his demanding kisses, not pulling away until Gnocchi himself did, gasping for fresh air.  
  
It was unusual, because it could indeed make no sense. As his lips lingered upon Chimney's, Gnocchi was getting more and more self-conscious about the awkward, yet growing tenderness of the weird moment they were sharing.  
Chatting under those blankets, snogging the very same guy he used to battle side by side with, everyday. No groping, not even the least nudity involved.

It was far from having a ride. What was he thinking of, by doing that?

Still, he could feel all the intimacy he had never needed nor looked for in his whole life; denying the pleasure and the strength he gained from Chimney's closeness would definitely mean being a huge liar.  
  
_\- You're not supposed to kiss me as if I was your most precious one, boss. You're not supposed to kiss me at all, especially considering we're not having sex right now -_ Chimney remembered him, dragging him back to reality.

Gnocchi merely smirked but eventually claimed his lips again, his whole body brushing and burning from the light contact with Chimney's. He knew his mate was in no condition for sex and would not be for the next few days, considering how harsh they had gone for it during their last time together.  
He knew, because he cared.

- _I'm not supposed to listen to any of your complains, Chim, for they're just some big shit, to me -_ he replied, as soon as they broke off again. He slumped down right onto Chimney's shoulder then, sighing.  
_\- Let me be the one decide what's best for the two of us -_ he pleaded him, face buried into the slope of his shoulder _\- I can-_  
\- No, boss. You cannot.  
\- Fuck, Chim! You’re the worst freakin’ pigheaded moron I’ve ever dealt with! Yakuza bosses are nothing compared to your firm stubborness!  
\- Well, thanks - the other replied, his voice softer and low, but still a little bit ironic - _It means a lot, coming from you._  
  
\- As I said, fuck.

Gnocchi snuggled closer to him.  
_\- However, I’ll be taking a nap in here. This is an order._  
\- My futon is your futon. Besides, it would be troublesome kickin’ you out, as you're already in here. Tomorrow will be another tough day for you, boss, but I know you'll do your best, as always - Chimney politely added.  
_\- Tomorrow I'll be having you by my side, as always -_ Gnocchi croaked, right before sleep finally claimed him.

As Gnocchi's breathe eased off, Chimney scooped him better up into his arms, his body still sore, yet never ready to send his boss off.  
His most precious one.  
Gnocchi was, to him.  
He allowed himself to run his fingers into Gnocchi unkempt hair.  
  
_\- Maybe next time, boss._

**Author's Note:**

> Last year Eito (and probably, Takashi Miike also) provided us with some gorgeous chara and PV, but it soon seemed clear to me they should have made a whole movie out of that, instead.  
> Being not like this, I felt free to create a story in my mind about Gnocchi and Chimney, for they're SO obviously into each other.  
> I meant to write a medium length chaptered fanfic in italian as I do with my other stories, but I'm currently not able yet to dedicate myself to it, so... this one-shot is a sort of mediation.  
> It's a rough translation of a little installment of that story, taken from a point when our lovebirds are already far beyond the limit of self-control, quite obsessed with each other. But they're yakuza, so it is not ordinary relationship.
> 
> Gnocchi is a chara who seems complicated, but to me he's actually not this much: he's cocky and reckless and comes to terms with feelings in a very personal and troubled way, but once he does, he has no problems admitting and showing them openly. Not to mention, being totally into them.  
> [this is also the way I like depicting Ace from 8Uppers the most, but that's another story, and maybe it's just me thinking that XD]  
> On the other hand, for Chimney is quite the contrary: in my mind he's the first one silently falling in love with all his might, and he's also not denying to himself his wish of staying by Gnocchi's side both as a man and as a (secret) lover, but his utmost respect for his boss' image within the yakuza group leads him to be the part of the couple who seems eager to pull back out of public consequences, when of course he's as deeply involved as Gnocchi is.  
> Being "TORN", the change in their relationship starts out of and eventually grows through a lot of sexual mutual acknowledgment and attainments: the funniest part. Chimney looks like a fair good DoM, while Gnocchi/Ryo... well, he's a DoS pest...


End file.
